1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power-line-operated electronic inverter-type power supplies for microwave ovens.
2. Prior Art
Power-line-operated electronic inverter-type power supplies for microwave ovens and other applications have been previously described, such as in Hester, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,165, or in Kiuchi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,875. However, these previously described power supplies have not integrally addressed, let alone resolved, several basic issues associated with the practical application of such power supplies. These issues relate to: (i) the power factor by which the power supply draws power from the power line; (ii) the power factor at which the inverter supplies its output power; and (iii) the crest-factor of the current supplied to the magnetron, the crest-factor being the ratio of peak to average current.